cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Arrow (2012 series)
Arrow (TV Series; 2012 - 2020) *Developed by Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. Male Deaths *Kirk Acevedo (Episode 7.14 Brothers & Sisters) *Jimmy Akingbola (Episode 4.12 Unchained [Hallucination], Episode 4.23 Schism) *Kevin Alejandro (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Stephen Amell (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline], Episode 8.8 Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part Four) *John Barrowman (Episode 5.8 Invasion! [Hallucination], Episode 5.23 Lian Yu; 8.1 Starling City [Malcolm Merlyn - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Dexter Bell (Episode 6.4 Reversal) *Clé Bennett (Episode 2.4 Crucible) *Peter Benson (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Paul Blackthorne (Episode 6.23 Life Sentence [Resurrected]) *Daniel Boileau (Episode 3.7 Draw Back Your Bow) *Eric Breker (Episode 1.5 Damaged) *Ben Browder (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Simon Burnett (Episode 3.2 Sara) *Austin Butler (Episode 3.13 Canaries) *Eugene Byrd (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Curtis Caravaggio (Episode 2.14 Time of Death) *Peter Ciuffa (Episode 6.22 The Ties That Bind) *Chad L. Coleman (Episode 5.5 Human Target) *Ben Cotton (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Colin Cowan (Episode 7.18 Lost Canary) *Roark Critchlow (Episode 2.21 City of Blood) *Roger Cross (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Casper Crump (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *John DeSantis (Episode 7.5 The Demon) *Rick Dobran (Episode 6.2 Tribute) *Colin Donnell (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice [Resurrected]; Episode 6.8 Crisis on Earth-X, Part 2 [Tommy - Earth-X]; Episode 8.1 Starling City [Tommy - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Andrew Dunbar (Episode 1.10 Burned) *Sebastian Dunn (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice) *Danny Dworkis (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Michael Eklund (Episode 2.3 Broken Dolls) *Chad Ellis (Episode 6.4 Reversal) *Michael Emerson (Episode 6.13 The Devil's Greatest Trick) *Gaalen Engen (Episode 6.21 Docket No. 11-19-41-73) *Behtash Fazlali (Episode 6.19 The Dragon) *Louis Ferreira (Episode 6.10 Divided) *Eric Floyd (Episode 1.22 Darkness on the Edge of Town) *Craig Fraser (Episode 3.6 Guilty; Episode 6.3 Next of Kin) *Steven Garr (Episode 6.11 We Fall) *Nolan Gerard Funk (Episode 4.23 Schism) *Seth Gabel (Episode 2.7 State v. Queen) *Dean Paul Gibson (Episode 1.15 Dodger) *Patrick Gilmore (Episode 3.2 Sara) *Rick Gonzalez (Episode 7.21 Living Proof [Hallucination]; Episode 8.1 Starling City [as Rene Ramirez - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Currie Graham (Episode 1.6 Legacies) *Jesse Haddock (Episode 3.14 The Return) *Chin Han (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Colton Haynes (Episode 7.20 Confessions [Prior to Episode/Resurrected], Episode 7.21 Living Proof [Hallucination]) *Adam Henderson (Episode 2.1 City of Heroes) *Falk Hentschel (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *Brian Ho (Episode 7.20 Confessions) *Adrian Holmes (Episode 6.11 We Fall) *Ashton Holmes (Episode 6.19 The Dragon) *Tim Howe (Episode 7.6 Due Process) *Jesse Hutch (Episode 2.11 Blind Spot) *Jesse Irving (Episode 6.13 The Devil's Greatest Trick) *Tobias Jelinek (Episode 6.11 We Fall) *Vinnie Jones (Episodes 7.7 The Slabside Redemption) *Jarod Joseph (Episode 1.23 Sacrifice) *Jason E. Kelley (Episode 7.5 The Demon) *Echo Kellum (Episode 7.11 Past Sins [Simulation]) *James Kidnie (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Darcy Laurie (Episode 2.12 Tremors) *Colin Lawrence (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Paul Lazenby (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Jimmy Jean-Louis (Episode 2.7 State v. Queen) *Jae Lee (Episode 1.11 Trust but Verify) *Eugene Lipinski (Episode 2.19 Suicide Squad) *Timothy Lok (Episode 6.5 Deathstroke Returns) *Dolph Lundgren (Episode 5.23 Lian Yu) *David H. Lyle (Episode 1.8 Vendetta) *Graham MacDonald (Episode 1.2 Honor Thy Father) *Sean Maher (Episode 2.16 Suicide Squad) *Lee Majdoub (Episode 2.16 Suicide Squad) *Paolo Maiolo (Episode 4.1 Green Arrow) *Steve Makaj (Episode 1.5 Damaged) *Byron Mann (Episode 1.22 Darkness on the Edge of Town) *Mark Manning (Episode 6.3 Next of Kin) *Brian Markinson (Episode 1.9 Year's End) *Neal McDonough (Episode 4.23 Schism, Episode 5.8 Invasion! [Hallucination]) *David Meunier (Episode 5.17 Kapiushon) *Nathan Mitchell (Episode 3.6 Guilty) *Paul Moniz de Sa (Episode 6.19 The Dragon) *Matt Nable (Episode 3.23 My Name is Oliver Queen) *Aason Nadjiwan (Episode 6.17 Brothers in Arms) *Dylan Neal (Episode 2.19 The Man Under the Hood) *Brandon Nomura (Episode 3.21 Al Sah-him) *Jeffrey Nordling (Episode 2.17 Birds of Prey) *Scott Nicholson (Episode 5.21 Honor Thy Fathers) *Kevan Ohtsji (Episode 4.11 A.W.O.L.) *Duncan Ollerenshaw (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *Adrian Paul (Episode 7.19 Spartan) *Tahmoh Penikett (Episode 1.7 Muse of Fire) *Bill Pozzobon (Episode 4.17 Beacon of Hope) *Aidan Pringle (Episode 4.17 Beacon of Hope) *Josh Pyman (Episode 8.3 Leap of Faith) *David Ramsey (Episode 3.21 Al Sah-him [Hallucination]; Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline], Episode 7.21 Living Proof [Hallucination]) *Christopher Redman (Episode 1.18 Salvation) *J. August Richards (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Tyler Ritter (Episode 5.9 What We Leave Behind) *Ryan Robbins (Episode 4.14 Code of Silence) *Jeffrey Robinson (Episode 1.14 The Odyssey) *Greg Rogers (Episode 7.13 Star City Slayer) *Sean Rogerson (Episode 2.21 City of Bloodk) *Michael Rowe (Episode 3.17 Suicidal Tendencies) *Cody Runnels (Episodes 7.7 The Slabside Redemption) *Garwin Sanford (Episode 5.9 What We Leave Behind) *Al Sapienza (Episode 1.20 Home Invasion) *Josh Segarra (Episode 5.23 Lian Yu; Episode 6.18 Fundamentals [Hallucination]; Episode 8.1 Starling City [Adrian Chase - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Ron Selmour (Episode 2.15 The Promise) *Darren Shahlavi (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Jamey Sheridan (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Graham Shiels (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Marc Singer (Episode 3.23 My Name is Oliver Queen) *Tobias Slezak (Episode 1.3 Lone Gunmen) *Houston Stevenson (Episode 5.2 The Recruits) *J. Douglas Stewart (Episode 6.19 The Dragon) *Justin Stone (Episode 6.13 The Devil's Greatest Trick) *David Stuart (Episode 7.14 Brothers & Sisters) *Nick Tarabay (Episode 5.23 Lian Yu) *George Tchortov (Episode 1.16 Dead to Rights) *Johann Urb (Episode 6.12 All For Nothing) *Preston Vanderslice (Episode 4.16 Broken Hearts) *Lee Vincent (Episode 2.21 City of Blood) *Zoran Vukelic (Episode 4.6 Lost Souls) *Billy Wickman (Episode 3.10 Left Behind) *Garfield Wilson (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Michael Worthman (Episode 6.17 Brothers in Arms) *Mathew Yanagiya (Episode 6.11 We Fall) *Parker Young (Episode 4.21 Monument Point) *Karl Yune (Episode 3.22 This Is Your Sword) Female Deaths *Cynthia Addai-Robinson (Episode 4.11 A.W.O.L.) *Dani Alvarado (Episode 4.16 Broken Hearts) *Samaire Armstrong (Episode 5.13 Spectre of the Gun) *Alvina August (Episode 6.16 The Thanatos Guild) *Lynda Boyd (Episode 4.20 Genesis) *Katie Cassidy (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]; Episode 4.18 Eleven-Fifty-Nine) *Jennifer Cheon (Episode 2.8 The Scientist) *Jeanie Cloutier (Episode 7.17 Inheritance) *Christina Cox (Episode 3.17 Suicidal Tendencies) *Parveen Dosanjh (Episode 5.16 Checkmate) *Cassandra Ebner (Episode 1.19 Unfinished Business) *Kathleen Gati (Episode 6.18 Fundamentals [Hallucination]) *Summer Glau (Episode 2.23 Unthinkable) *Juliana Harkavy (Episode 7.21 Living Proof [Hallucination]; Episode 8.1 Starling City [Dinah Drake - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Willa Holland (Episode 8.1 Starling City [Thea Queen - Earth-2]) *Anna Hopkins (Episode 6.1 Fallout) *Chelah Horsdal (Episode 2.22 Streets of Fire) *Celina Jade (Episode 2.9 Three Ghosts) *Janet Kidder (Episode 4.22 Lost in the Flood) *Ana Mercedes (Episode 2.11 Blind Spot) *Carmen Moore (Episode 4.3 Restoration) *Caity Lotz (Episode 3.1 The Calm [Revived in 4.3 Restoration]) *Danielle Panabaker (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]) *Gina Ravera (Episode 6.22 The Ties That Bind) *Ciara Renée (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday) *Emily Bett Rickards (Episode 4.8 Legends of Yesterday [Alternate Timeline]) *Elysia Rotaru (Episode 4.23 Schism) *Parmiss Sehat (Episode 7.14 Brothers & Sisters) *Sea Shimooka (Episode 7.21 Living Proof [Hallucination]; Episode 7.22 You Have Saved This City [Resurrected]) *Andrea Sixtos (Episode 8.3 Leap of Faith) *Susanna Thompson (Episode 2.20 Seeing Red [Resurrected]; Episode 8.1 Starling City [Moira Queen - Earth-2 (Resurrected)]) *Natasha Vasiluk (Episode 5.17 Kapiushon) *Paniz Zade (Episode 6.4 Reversal) Gallery Laurel Lance Death.PNG|Katie Cassidy Chelahhorsdal-arrow.jpg|Chelah Horsdal Category:TV Series Category:2012 TV series debuts Category:2020 TV series endings Category:CW TV series Category:Superhero Category:TV series by Warner Bros. Category:Arrowverse Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees